Not So Happily Ever After
by starrynight394
Summary: When your trust has been betrayed and your heart broken, you can always forgive, but you can never forget.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad but true. 

Rating: PG-13 for a few bad words.

Title: Not So Happily Ever After

Summary: When your trust has been betrayed and your heart broken, you can always forgive, but you can never forget.

            Not So Happily Ever After

            There were two individuals standing on a corner. A young woman with dark brown eyes and auburn hair that curled under slightly just above her shoulder, and a young man with vivid green eyes and a face that looked far older than his twenty four years. At first glance one would think they were just another couple out for a stroll on a nice day, but looks can be deceiving. 

                                                ***********************

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again. Maybe we can get together for lunch or something?" Harry Potter asked, his green eyes looking almost apologetic. 

Ginny Weasley gave a small smile and then looked him straight in the eye, "I'd love to say yes Harry, but we both know that it will never happen." With a sad chuckle and a shake of her head, she turned and started to walk away.

Harry stayed standing, as if his feet were stuck in block of concrete. _Why am I letting her walk away…because you don't want to hurt her anymore…but you know that's what she's waiting for you to do, run after her and confess your love…no, that's not what she wants, she hates me…god, if she only knew how much it hurts to watch her walk away…wait, she does know how it feels, she was on the receiving end of this not too long ago too…_the battle in his mind continued as Ginny walked further and further away. _Oh fuck it…_

"Ginny…Gin…please, stop. I need to tell you something." He shouted as he ran after her down the street. For a moment Ginny paused, and Harry almost thought she was going to keep walking, before she lifted her head and turned around. He came to a stop right in front of her and looked down into her deep brown eyes.

_Don't mess this up, Potter. This is your last chance. Merlin, when did her eyes get so sad? I need to make this right.  _He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, covering it with both of his.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I would do anything to take back what happened. Dammit Gin, I never knew how bad it felt…watching you walk away…I just can't let you go. I don't want to grow up, old and alone, and wonder 'What if?' I love you Ginny, I always have. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, and my only consolation is the fact that knowing I hurt you hurts me a hundred times more. I know I don't deserve your love, but I just needed you to know that I love you. I couldn't let you go without knowing that." Harry frantically searched her for some emotion, any emotion, but she just closed her eyes and sighed.

_Why the hell is he doing this to me…he knows I'm in love with.  I've been this way since I was ten. If he only knew…_Ginny wished she knew a spell that could stop time, that way she would never have to open her eyes and see the desperation in his. 

"Harry, you were my first love, and I'll probably always be in love with you, but you broke my heart. And I don't want to get hurt again. You have no idea how you affected me. I loved you…" Her voice started breaking up and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I still love you so much, but when you said what you did…I just can't put myself through that again." By this time a tear had worked its way from her eye and was slowly trailing down the side of her face.

Harry released one of his hands and brought it up to her face, wiping the tear away and then resting it softly on her cheek. He could also feel the tears building up, but he promised himself he would not let them fall. 

"Ginny, I miss you. When I saw you today…you just looked so lonely. I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you've lost that glow about you, that I'm the reason you're so unhappy. Please, all I'm asking is for forgiveness, another chance to make everything right. You know we belong together. I can't live without you; I don't want to live without you." It was taking all the strength he had to hold back the tear threatening to overflow. 

Ginny was now shaking silently; eyes squeezed tightly shut. _I can't do this, I can't. I can't say what I have to say with my eyes open. I know they'll betray me. He'll be able to see right through me. But I just can't…_

At this point, even with her eyes shut, the tears were falling steadily down her face. She took a deep breath, raised her head, and opened her eyes. Through the salty blur she could see his eyes; those beautiful green eyes that haunted her dreams and occupied her every waking moment, and felt the pieces of her broken heart shatter into a million more pieces. She reached up to grab the hand resting on her face and pulled it down to where he was still grasping her other hand. 

"Harry James Potter, I love you and I forgive you," She felt her voice start to waiver and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to finish what she had to say. "I can forgive you, but I can't forget. You say you didn't mean those things you said, but on some level I have to believe that you did, otherwise they would have never come out." 

Tears from both Harry and Ginny were now rolling down their faces, hitting their hands below, mixing with each other before falling to the ground.

_Oh god, I can't take this, I would take it back if I could…_

Ginny unfurled her fingers from his and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. There were so many emotions; anger, pain, desperation, sadness, joy, love, hate, longing, all wrapped into one sweet kiss.__

            She pulled away from his grasp and slowly started backing away. Right before she reached the corner, she turned back to where Harry was standing.

"Too bad we'll never know what it might have been." 

~FIN~

A/N: This last part is from a quote I read somewhere. I'm not quite sure what it's from or who said it, but it's not mine either. "Of the saddest words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these; it might have been." I know it's insanely cheesy, but I just couldn't get it or the story out of my head.


End file.
